


Stepmother

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [80]
Category: Into the Woods - Sondheim/Lapine
Genre: Drabble, Futurefic, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Later, much later, in that same forest...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stepmother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celeria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeria/gifts).



Once it was I who wanted the mother I scarcely remembered more than the mother who stood before me. Once it was I who fled my father’s house in search of a wish and never thought once about what would come after the wishing was done.

Once it was I who was too young to understand how the world twists adults into shapes they never thought that they’d be. But I have not forgotten. So here is a packet of food for you and a warm coat. Come home some day and tell us the story of the Baker’s Child.


End file.
